Conventionally, there is known a vehicle display device that sets information about an object located in a line-of-sight direction of a driver on or in a nearby position of an axis in the line-of-sight direction of the driver on a front windshield (e.g., see patent document 1).
There is also known an on-vehicle display device that detects the position of a point of view of a driver to detect the line of sight of the driver and moves the position of and also adjusts the size of display information on a front windshield with respect to changes in that line of sight (e.g., see patent document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-19491
Patent Document 2: JP-A-6-247184